Fire and Lightning
by 2HPCousins
Summary: The continuation of Kat solo's story with the same name. You might want to read her's first. Harry and friends take a vacation with some surprises along the way.


**The Continued Version of Fire and Lightning**

Author's Note: This is my very first fanfiction. It's actually a continuation of my older sister's discontinued story Fire and Lightning (by Kat Solo, also posted on You might want to read that one first to understand what is going on. I share my screen name with my cousin. She also helped with this story. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. J. K. Rowling created these wonderfully unique characters! I'm merely borrowing them for a bit. haha.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione giggled all the way down to the kitchen table. Ginny sure hope her prince would come. "So what are we having for lunch, Sirius?" asked Hermione. "Pizza!" he said as he put down the phone. "My favorite part of the muggle world!" They all laughed. Hermione smoothed her hair like a famous actress and picked a chair right next to Ron. She turned to him and gave him a wink. Ron turned as red as his hair. Hermione suddenly noticed that Ron was holding her hand. Her whole hand tingled. The entrance door chimed as Remus put down his fork. "That must be the pizza!" said Remus and hurried to the door. He pulled out two galleons. "Wrong Pocket!" he said quickly. The man's eyes grew wide. Remus dug in his other raggedy pocket. "Here you go" he said and handed the man a well crinkled twenty dollar bill. Ginny was standing and then decided to choose a seat right next to Harry. They did not take their eyes of each other for the whole lunch. "He is so handsome!" Ginny Thought. "She is the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen." he accidentally said out loud. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and shook their heads as if to say "teenagers". "Hey! Hermione said jokingly to Harry's remark. Ginny blushed even redder than before. "I need to go freshen up!" she said as she got up and went to the bathroom. She went to the sink and splashed some cold water on her dirty brown freckles. Through the window she could see the wind blowing, but not normally...It felt as if a chill was going through her...like Harry described as a... dementor! But she knew it couldn't be possible. Suddenly, a great force pushed her inside a portal. "Mr. Mal..." but she didn't know that, that would be her last words until her prince finally comes.

"Where's Ginny?" asked Ron. "She has been gone for more than 40 minutes!" "She is probably in our room." suggested Hermione. "I'll go check on her!" "Ginny?" she walked towards the doorway. "Ginny?" chanted Hermione again. "I know that you're embarrassed, but please come out!" she said again. Hermione grinned. "It's Harry who should have been embarrassed!" she laughed. "Ginny?" "Come on now!" Hermione entered the bathroom and found a hand written note. To: the Prince and the two dwarfs,

You will have to save your

Beautiful maiden

Through many different

Obstacles.

I hope you don't die.

Yeah, Right.

I thought this would be a "fun" game

(If you know

Story you will know

What happened

to your fair maiden)

You will

Love in this game.

And you will

hate

In this game.

Hope you send a

Thank you card,

From: you know who's #1

Fan

OH MY GOD! screamed Hermione. Ron rushed into the bathroom. Hermione said nothing but handed him the note. "Bloody He..." he was about to say when Harry burst into the room. Ron handed Harry the note. "I will kill!" I will kill Malfoy and...and ...I don't know." he said." He will learn never to mess with my girlfriend again!" Harry paused, hoping nobody heard what he last said. "Wait a minute, Wait a minute! said Ron. "Girl Friend?" "You haven't even kissed her yet.!" "So does that mean...I am YOUR girlfriend, Ron?" asked Hermione in a curious sounding voice. Ron and Hermione stopped for a moment. "If you want me to be..." said Ron shyly, taking her hand. "I sure do!" said Hermione and gave him a quick kiss. "Ummm...Ahem...said Harry. "Sorry to interrupt but we need to go save my girl..." "Excuse me?" Ron asked. "friend that's a girl." Harry corrected. "Yea, she better be!" added Ron. They ran down the stairs to tell Sirius and Remus. "Poor Ginny!" Remus said. "Yes, but one thing I know for sure, We can't go with you!" said Sirius. "What... why not?" asked Harry. "Because ..." started Sirius. "This is a certain spell that the prince, that's you, and the two dwarfs, Hermione and Ron, it says nothing about anyone else." "He means.." Remus interrupted. "It is probably an enchantment that can only be broken by the prince." "and...well, I guess...the two dwarfs can help." The three trio looked at each other. "Then lets get started." said Hermione walking forward to the door. "Where are we going?" asked Ron to Hermione and Harry." "To Malfoy's House" said Hermione. "But...But.. That's in England; we can't fly in the muggle planes there at this time of night. Hermione pointed to a funky shaped sign at the end of the street. Harry recognized it immediately. "Is that the Night bus, stop?" Hermione nodded. "I saw it through my window" "If you didn't know Ron, the Night bus comes to people in need." "Why am I your boyfriend?" he asked her teasingly. She shot him a glaring look. "Just Joking!" he said shyly. "Errrrrrrrrrrr...Ekkkkkkk..." the Red double Decker bus stopped. It brought back a lot of memories for Harry. But he didn't know that it could fly. They hopped in and sat down. Ron and Hermione sat in a love seat and talking about their new "relationship". Harry sometimes had to remind them that they were going to save Ginny not go on a joy ride. Harry sat in a one- seater, looking at the new couple, wishing that , that was Ginny and him. But then imagined what was happening to Ginny, at that very moment. That scared him more than you know who! After an hour of relationship talking and hard thinking, they were finally there. "Are we on the Malfoy's street?" Ron asked. "Looks like it!" said Harry as they started waking to what they think is Malfoy's House. Ron tapped Hermione on the shoulder. "Could that be Malfoy's house?" They stared at the fully black house, wilted flowers, blinds closed and even a burnt frosty the snowman left out from Christmas. Ron laughed when he saw the Frosty. "What are you laughing at Ronald?" "This is _not _a time to be laughing about!" Hermione whispered loudly. "Well at least they had a little spirit for Christmas!" Harry grimaced. "I don't get it!" "Everybody else around him looks so jolly!" "Why don't they blend in with the rest of these people?" Hermione nodded in consideration. "Maybe it's to let us know that this is their hou...se!" Hermione and the others fell into a hole that closed behind them. "Oww! Ron complained as they hit the cement ground. "That could have killed me!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's the point!" Harry said. "Remember?" "Anyway, let's keep walking" "Ahem... father is this thing on?" "O.K. Good, Ahem... If you haven't guessed already this is the Malfoys... you will be going through a great deal of pain... hopefully" "Anyway... Good Luck... I mean "bad" Luck!" He ended with a demonic laugh on the PA system. The trio paused with their eyebrows up, all hearing the same bounding noise. "It's coming closer!" Ron whined, with his face crunched up. "Run!" Harry screamed! They ran a good 25 yards and jumped into a hole. They all stared in this small hole which peered where they were running. It had been a round boulder rolling on the circular tunnel. "Phew!" "That was a close one!" Ron exclaimed. He turned around slowly but ended up face to face with a humongous apple. Ron exploded apparently frustrated. "HARRY... WHY IS THERE AN APPLE AS BIG AS HAGRID STANDING IN FRONT OF ME?" "AND TO ADD TO IT. AS WIDE AS THREE HAGRIDS PUT TOGETHER!" "How are we going to get this out of the way?" Harry totally ignored Ron. They both stared at Hermione. Hermione sighed and exclaimed:

"Demolindo!" And the apple burst into millions of little pieces. "Why do I Have to do everything?" Hermione asked to herself as she stepped over the ashes and went on walking. As they were walking on, they saw a long skinny gate way. Hermione sighed again when they just stood there waiting for Hermione to do something. "Bomberder!" she yelled. There on a scratched up brick wall was Ginny, Handcuffed to the wall. "Bomberder!" Screamed Harry, but it wouldn't work. Suddenly Hedwig came flying down through the passage way and dropped a letter from Sirius. "How does a fairy tale end?" "Remember you are the prince!" Suddenly Harry new what to do... he wanted to for the longest time, but never had the chance. Harry gave Ginny a kiss, a kiss that Harry will remember forever. "Harry?" Ginny asked weakly. "Is that you?" "Yes... it's me" he said. Ron came running over. "Ginny?" "Why are you crying?" Harry wiped her tears and she answered: "Because this is _my_ Happily Ever After!"


End file.
